the once and future avatar part one opening night
by alex bernhardt
Summary: i was dissapointed that korra didnt make an ember island players production like avatar had so ive decided to write my own it'll be more unique and i plan on presenting it in different sections so enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

the once and future avatar an ember island production

part 1 opening night

republic citys entertainment district was abuzz with activity. the pro bending arena which had been converted into a mover house was completly swarmed with reporters, cameramen, and crowds of formally dressed people.

other citizens were outside the front entrance standing parrelel on both sides to a long red carpet that made its way to the doors. this was a momentous occasion for not only did tonight mark the first major full length mover to be shown in theathers. it had also been one year since avatar korra defeated kuvira and saved the united republic. and what better way to mark the occasion then a mover detailing the life and adventures of the avatar and her friends.

inside the stadium a premiere party was being held among the party goers which included some of republic citys most influential and wealthy citizens and president raiko was korra herself along with asami. both of them were dressed in the same gowns they had worn for varrick and zhu lis wedding asami had her arm around korras.

"can you believe this turn out?!" asami said "there wasnt even this many people at the nuktuk finale and that was a huge event"

"i can believe it" said korra who then narrowed her eyes to scan the room until finally she made recognition and smiled

"there they are!" said korra she raised her hand and waved it and called across the room

"bolin! mako! opal! over here!"

bolin mako and opal made their way to korra and asami. like them they were dressed in the same outfits they wore for the wedding with opal wearing an airbenders cloak much like tenzins over her usual flight suit she had her hand on bolins back.

"im so glad you guys could make it!" asami said

"wouldnt miss it for the world" said mako

"this must be so exciting for you korra!" beamed opal "i mean to have a mover based on yourself if i was in your shoes i dont think id be able to contain myself!"

just as korra was about to awnser she was interrupted by a familier yet annoying voice.

"heey! theres my favorite avatar!"

she turned it was a young man dressed in formal earth kingdom attire he had long hair that had been styled into braids he was also sporting a small goatee and a pair green sunglasses.

"asami! looking fashionable as always mako my main man! bolin hows it hanging buddy! and miss beifong"

the young man walks over to opal and kisses her hand much to bolins shock and her surprise.

"charmed im sure!"

korra and the others looked perplexed

"im sorry have we met before?" said korra

"oh come on how could you have forgotten me its only been what a year? its me wu ya know former crown prince of the earth kingdom?!"

korra and her friends are aghast at this revelation especially mako. none of them could hardly believe what became of the soft big eared stick figure they had met over a year ago.

"wu?! said korra " i cant beleive it i didnt even recognize you! how have things been last time we met you planned to establish democracy in the earth kingdom hows that been going?

"well ill tell ya its a lot more difficult than being king but i can handle it sides its time i start pulling my own weight"

"thats very responsible of you" said asami

" thanks that means alot and bolin i see youve got a date tonight! "you can say that again" bolin said and opal smiled.

"so korra who are you with tonight you and mako back together?"wu asked

"no im with asami now" she said

"oh..OH! wu said a little startled "i didnt know you two were... so can you beleive this! wu said changing the subject you know this is my first mover and what better way to celebrate than with my besties huh? and look" wu reached into his coat pocket and pulled out six tickets.

"i got us box seats best in the house"

korra and the others looked embarassed

"whats wrong?" asked wu

"it was very generous of you to get those tickets for us but its just we all kind of planned to sit together in the front row" said korra

"oh" said wu a little disappointed

"were really sorry" said asami

"its cool i mean i did have to go through a lot of hoops to get these but what the hey" said wu the others looked at eachother with guilt bolin spoke up.

"hey hey dont be that way! im sure theres lots of people who'd jump at this oppurtunity"

"oh yeah like who?" asked wu

"like me!" said a voice from behind the gang everyone turned and saw varrick who was dressed in formal water tribe attire accompanying him dress in an elegant white dress was his wife and former assistant zhu li

"nice to see you again everyone" said zhu li

varrick walked over to wu and snatched two of the seven tickets "yoink" zhu li looked at him contemputiosly

"what? you heard him hes just giving these away sides shouldnt the co producer get the best seat"

"well your more than welcome to it" said wu

varrick turned to his wife "ok im gonna go grab us our seats do the thing will you" varrick turned an headed into the theathre mako turned to zhu li

" what did he mean by that?"

"oh you know grab as many cocktails and orderves as i can and sneak them into the theathre" said zhu li who then turned toward the buffet table.

" well that takes care of two but what about the other three?" said wu.

"i think you mean the other one" a voice said everyone turned and standing in the center of the room were desna and eska eska flashed bolin a sharp look and bolin shuddered a little and hid behind opal.

" desna eska what are you doing here"? asked korra

"you think we would miss our own cousins mover?" said desna

"besides its a nice break from the monotony of ruling the northern water tribe" said eska who took two more tickets from wu

" i thought the cheif and cheiftess of the northern tribe would have their own box" said wu

"we do" said eska "but its a lot less boring to sit with others" said desna who took his ticket and went inside eska soon followed but not before stopping to talk to bolin who was no longer hiding in behind opal

"hello eska" he said eska nodded and turned to opal

"i see youve got yourself a new girlfriend" she said

opal smiled and extended her hand to eska

"its so nice to finally meet you im opal"

"i know who you are" said eska who took opals hand not only shaking it but also pulled herself close to her she whispered in opals ear

"remember i saw him first!"

opal shuddered eska withdrew herself and followed after her brother into the theather opal took bolins hand

"man eskas a fox" said wu bolin how could you have dumped her?

just as bolin was about to awnser opal grabbed his hand pracitaclly squeezing it

"come on bolin lets get to the buffet before all the good stuff gets taken"

opal said in a huff who then left for the buffet table nearly dragging bolin with her the others chuckled makos face then lit up.

"hey wu why dont you give my grandma the final ticket i invited her here ad im sure shed love sitting with you!

wu smiled "great idea after all she is my biggest fan" wu then left to look for her.

just then somebody shouted hey look everybody their here! all the people in the lobby started started rushing towards the doors. korra and her friends followed suit they saw what everyone was so excited about the actors for the mover were only now making their way down the red carpet the entire lobby descended into cacophany there were meet and greets, autographs, photo ops the works korra and her friends just stood to the side not wanting to get tangled up in the whole affair.

they suddely taken by surpise when one of the actors began advancing towards korra she was a young woman about half of korras age sixteen or seventeen at the most she had long dark brown hair tied into a fashionable ponytail and a braid down alongside the left half of her face her overall appearance and clothing suggested a water tribe background she stood before korra.

"avatar korra its an honer to meet you my names aika and i play you in the mover"

"oh well the honors all mine! you from the water tribe?"

" yes the northern i really wanted to meet you and tell you that youve inspired me and others greatly and it was an honor playing you i only hope i did you justice" said aika

"i hope so too" said korra putting her hand on aikas shoulder smiling

uh aiko we need you back here one of the agents called out

coming said aiko see you inside huh? she said as she ran back to the other actors after a few moments a voice come on over the PA

attention ladies and gentlemen if youd would be so kind as to find your seats the shows about to start korra and her friends made thei way into the theathre along with everyone else excited over what was in store.


	2. Chapter 2

as korra and her friends entered the theathre they could already see this was going to be a memorable night. the entire complex was filled to capacity some people outside were being turned away for the second showing later as they made their way to the front row where their resereved seats were they were greeted by some familier faces.

"tenzin hi!" korra exclaimed as she rushed forward to greet her old mentor who was accompanied by his wife and children the others soon followed

"im so glad you and pema could make it" beamed korra

"couldnt wait it was all ikki meelo and jinora talked about speaking of which kids say hello to korra" said tenzin

ikki meelo and jinora rushed forward like their father and opal they were wearing airbending cloaks

"hey korra!" ikki and meelo shouted

"hey guys! korra said before turning to pema "wheres rohan?"said korra

"the air acolytes are watching him tonight we figurd it would be too stimulating" said pema

"cmon dad! lets get some snacks before the mover starts" said meelo who began to run towards the lobby nearly bumping into opal and bolin ikki soon followed

"now kids dont run!" shouted pema who ran after them tenzin placed his hand to his forhead grumbling to himself and returned to his seat while jinora quietly bowed to korra and her friends and then joined him after they left team avatar was then greeted by korras parents tonraq and senna

"mom dad!" said korra who hugged them both im so glad you could make it!

"wild ostrich horses couldnt keep us away" said tonraq

korras friends stepped forward first mako

"sir maam" they smiled next came opal and bolin

"hey cheif how ya doing?" said bolin who gave tonraq a high five

"havnt seen you since the wedding we must catch up" said senna shaking opals hand "likewise" said opal

asami stepped forward

"cheif tonraq senna its so nice to see you again" she said

"the pleasures all ours" said senna nodding a little

"were both very happy for the two of you" said tonraq "my daughters lucky to have found a beautiful young woman such as yourself" asami blushed "dad" korra said playfully as she elbowed her father a little

"come on we better get to our seats the shows about to start" said senna

"yeah we should too" bolin chimed in

all at once everyone moved toward the front row and found their seats tenzin and pema sat together ikki meelo and jinora sat next to them meelo had his arms crammed with sweet pastries and dumplings korra and asami sat next to each other next to korras parents mako sat in the middle and bolin and opal sat together opal looked around a little surprised

"hey wheres aunt lin?" she asked "wasnt she invited"

"sorry opal your aunts never been much of a mover goer" said korra "she perfered to work crowd control tonight"

opal looked a little sad only for bolin to put his arm around her shoulder

"dont worry you can tell her all about it later" he said

"i know i was just really hoping for us to connect ya know?" said opal

the theathre lights dimmed and a hush came over the audeince a voice boomed in the theathre

"good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the world premiere of republic movers latest production the once and future avatar before we begin tonights presentation the movers director would like to say a few words single spotlight appeared on the stage where the massive screen was set up and a short pudgy man appeared he had beady eyes fat lips and a goutee he was bald except for a long braid down the back he was wearing a suit and tie with a watch chain around his waist came

"good evening" he said "i am fui onyui the director of this mover and i cannot begin to express what a momentous occasion this is for me to have made the jump from playwrite to director this production was inspired by the play the boy in the iceberg a biographical production based on the adventures of avatar aang and his friends by infamous playwrite pu ontim who served as an inspiration for me and like him i have based this production on the life of the current avatar and her friends and we are fortunate enough to have her in the audeince tonight avatar korra...

fui onyui pointed to the audience another spotlight came on immediatley and korra was shocked to find it was on her all the eyes in the theathre were on her embarrisngly she waved and cracked a smile hearing not just applause but a few chuckles as well after a moment the spotlight returned to him korra blushed and put her hand to her head and smiled asami grabbed the other one

"to both avatar korra and pu ontim this mover is lovingly dedicated" said fui " now without furthur adoo i give you the once and future avatar"

he bowed and the audeince applauded then the theathre went dark the camera flicked on and the mover began first was a spinning globe with a radio tower on it which beamed the words RMP or republic movers productions after which the title card and cast and crew came on with a variation of the last airbender theme playing after which it cut to the first scene which was a narrative with a voiceover it said

"after the conclusion of the great war avatar aang and fire lord zuko established the united republic of nations a united country where benders and nonbenders could live together in harmony avatar aang accomplished many deeds in his life but sadly his time in this world came to an end and like the changing of the seasons a new avatar was born" the next scene showed the southern water tribe three white lotus sentries were approching a small hut they were being led by a burly man wearing a polar bear skin complete with the head resembling avatar kuruk execpt he was dressed in the same manner as nuktuk he also had squinty eyes and a full face beard he turned to the sentries

"your long search is about to come to an end gentlemen" said the strong man

"are you sure cheif tonraq? many have made the same claim as you only to be mistaken" said the first sentry

"cheif tonraq?" said korras father a little taken senna and korra were also taken back a little

"heh heh i think you change your tune once you see my daughter" said cheif tonraq

"no that cant be"... said korras father

he was interrupted by a loud shhh from the audeince

"cheif tonraq" led the three white lotus into his hut where the four of them were greeted by a shapley and robust young woman wearing an animal skin dress with her arms exposed her hair was in three long braids down the back she ran over and embraced the cheif

"my darling husband have you succeded in your hunt for that elusive leopard snake?" said the woman kissing him korras mother was mortified over the portrayl she didnt speak

"no senna my love but i have brought something even greater home the white lotus i have told them of our dear daughter and theyre eager to meet her" said the cheif

"im humbled" said "senna" bowing "senna" turned toward a closed door and called out korra leaned toward the screen with a moments anticipation of what she was gonna see

"korra will you please come in her!"

at that moment the wall collapsed and a rambunctious four year old girl wearing an animal skin tunic and pants with obviously fake water tribe style ponytails jumped onto the scene korra threw herself back onto her seat with a look of surprise and shock on her face the four year old jumped around the room earth water and fire bending utilized by the same theatrics that were used in nuktuk she then put her hands to her hips and triumphantly exclaimed

"im the avatar believe it!"

the audience even korras friends and family laughed slighty over this all korra could do was blush and look away


End file.
